Mitsukuni and Takashi
by LemonDragon666
Summary: Hunny is putting the moves on Mori, taking a break from his boy Lolita act. Mori is doing his best to resist, for the sake of morality. Where will this go? LEMON, BOY X BOY.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Mitsukuni, sighed Mori, glancing at his younger, fair-haired cousin, 'you really shouldn't eat so much cake..." Hunny gazed up into Mori's black eyes, his own brown eyes twinkling.  
"Taka-chan!' he laughed, 'want a strawberry? I know you like them!"  
Mori allowed Hunny to deposit a bright red, ripe strawberry into his open mouth. Without a word, he ate the berry, blinking his silent thanks to his cousin, who giggled. The snivelling girls seated around them all swooned and Hunny received many a kiss on the cheek for being so adorable.  
Mori looked on, nonplussed, as the gaggle of tittering females fawned over Hunny, feeding him cake. He was a boy Lolita, alright. He didn't look eighteen – he looked eight! Takashi Morinozuka smiled inwardly. _He's such a cutie_, he thought, tousling his own short black hair. _No...I mustn't think that way_, thought Mori, _Mitsukuni Haninozuka is my cousin...and I am his faithful bodyguard. Besides_, he mused, _he sure does have plenty of doting fans to keep him happy! And all of those god damn cakes..._

Suddenly, Mori was torn from his reverie by the awful gagging sound emanating from the small, child-like teenager seated across from him – whose blonde-framed face was turning blue. One of the girls screamed. In an instant, the tall, dark-haired eighteen-year-old Takashi had leapt over the sweet-laden coffee table to save Hunny, who was choking on a piece of chocolate from one of the slices of cake. Mori lifted up Hunny in front of him, and performed the Heimlich manoeuvre, until his small cousin coughed up the chocolate.  
"Alright,' said Mori, 'no more cake today. And, I think you should have a lie down."  
He watched Hunny's plump little face regain its colour as the boy gasped for air. Mori scooped him up into his arms, where Hunny's tiny form curled up, his head nestled against Mori's chest. _Thank you, Taka-chan..._thought Hunny, though he was too weak to say it out loud. But somehow, Mori knew that Hunny meant to thank him, and carried his small counterpart into his bedroom. As Mori gently lay Hunny down on the soft bed, Hunny leaned up and locked his arms around Mori's neck. He drew the handsome, onyx-haired teen in close and pressed his lips to Mori's. Mori's eyes widened, but eventually he returned the kiss.  
_No...it's not right..._thought Mori angrily to himself, _he's just been through an awful ordeal...he needs rest. Anyway, I'm his cousin. And his bodyguard. It wouldn't be right, not at all._ Mori gently pulled away, tucking the covers over Hunny. He fetched the boy's stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan, which he pressed into Hunny's tired arms. As he turned to leave the room, Hunny's voice, raspy and sleepy, sheepishly called to him.  
"Please, Taka-chan,' he rasped, 'don't g-go and leave me here, p-please stay with me and Usa-chan..."

Mori strolled over and sank into the squashy armchair next to the bed, which was reserved for this reason. As Mori watched Hunny drift off to sleep, he reminisced about Hunny kissing him...the softness of his sweet pink lips, the moisture, the warmth of their combined body heat. He longed for that feeling again.  
_No, Takashi!_ He warned himself, _he may be eighteen, but he will always be just a child! _When he was sure Hunny was asleep, Mori stood up, kissed Hunny's brow and left the room. _I'll return in a few minutes, Mitsukuni._

Re-entering the fray for a few short minutes, Mori just wanted to let the other hosts know that Hunny was alright, soundly sleeping. As expected, Haruhi came sprinting towards Mori.  
"M-Mori,' she gasped, short of breath, 'I h-heard. Is Hunny al-alright?" Mori barely had time to nod before Kyoya was striding over. Mori reported the incident to him.  
"Our guests are quite stricken,' Kyoya stated with his usual superior air, 'it would be wise of you to assure them of Mitsukuni's health before dashing off again." Mori gave a swift nod, then went to inform the girls of Hunny's state. They were relieved to hear that Hunny was okay, fast asleep in his bed with Usa-chan. After reassuring Hunny's fans of the Lolita's imminent recovery, Mori hurried off to the bedroom.

When he arrived, Hunny sat bolt upright with a gasp as Mori was reaching his armchair.  
"Mitsukuni?" said Mori, worried.  
"Taka-chan,' cried Hunny, 'I had a nightmare, and my head really hurts!" His face contorted, "Ow!" he shrieked.  
Mori kneeled on the bed, leaning over Hunny. He put his hand to Hunny's forehead, checking the temperature.  
"You have a fever, Mitsukuni," said Mori.  
"B-but,' Hunny stammered, 'I can still eat cake, right?" Mori looked at him.  
"Right, Takashi?" he whimpered, his chestnut eyes brimming with tears.  
Still Mori just stared down at his beloved cousin. _Why must he be so cute when he's in such pain? _He thought.  
"No, Mitsukuni," he sighed.  
"But, Takashi!"  
"No, Mitsukuni..." _This feels so cruel. I'm sorry, Mitsukuni...  
_"Go to sleep, now,' said Mori, still leaning over Hunny, 'you need it."

Hunny grasped Mori's head and pulled him down, locking lips with him. Mori pulled away reluctantly, wanting so badly to kiss Hunny back. He gasped as he felt Hunny's small hand grasp his cock through his jeans. Mori was growing hard, and Hunny knew it.  
"Won't you play with me, Taka-chan?" said Hunny sweetly, enticingly.  
"No, Mitsukuni, I know what games you want to play,' he grunted, firmly removing Hunny's hand from his crotch, 'we're cousins, it wouldn't be right.' Hunny gave him an inquisitive look, 'And besides,' Mori continued, tucking Hunny back in, 'you're sick."  
Mori moved off the bed and sat back down in the chair. _Damn,_ he thought.  
"Now go to sleep, Mitsukuni," he said as he watched Hunny's tiny form relax into the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hunny was ill for quite some time, but with Mori's support and doting care, he was well much quicker than any other person would be. Again he was feasting on cakes, but by himself this time, when Mori walked into Music Room 3 to find his cousin sitting on the floor stuffing his face with cake once again.  
"Mitsukuni...' began Mori, 'I told you to stop eating so much cake. And then you choked,' he sighed, 'and still you don't learn?"  
"But Takashi, you know I love cake!" whimpered Hunny.  
"Yes, but sometimes one must take things in moderation," said Mori. Hunny gave him a quizzical look.  
"Why don't you just come and have some cake with me, Taka-chan?" chirruped Hunny.  
_Well, one piece couldn't hurt..._Mori sighed and walked over to where Hunny was sitting on the floor. He crossed his legs and sat, automatically reaching for a piece of strawberry shortcake, his favourite. As Mori lifted the cake to his mouth, the door opened and in walked Haruhi. She stood in the doorway, watching Hunny attack the mountain of cake with glee, shovelling large portions into his mouth.  
"Have either of you seen Tamaki-senpai?" she enquired. Mori and Hunny shook their heads in unison, Mori still holding the slice of cake in his hand.  
"What's with all of these cakes?"  
Mori looked towards Hunny, who was now sampling a chocolate mud cake, chuckling to himself.  
"Want a strawberry?" asked Mori, holding one out to Haruhi. She shrugged and walked over to accept it.  
"Thanks," she said.

Haruhi almost choked on the strawberry as Hunny let out a squawk, "Haru-chan!' he squealed, 'stay and have some cake with us!"  
"Sure, why not," Haruhi muttered, sitting next to Mori.  
"It's a party, Usa-chan!' garbled Hunny with delight, 'a cake party!" His large eyes went wide and he giggled, "Cake party! Yay! Cake party, cake party!" while bouncing up and down with excitement.  
"Settle down, Mitsukuni," grumbled Mori, still not eating his cake.  
"Yeah, Hunny senpai,' laughed Haruhi, 'you'll blow a fuse or something in a minute!"  
All three of them had a laugh at that, even Mori. Mori put his piece of cake down, not really in the mood for anything sweet. He watched Hunny greedily shove a whole slice into his gaping maw, and for some reason, Mori liked seeing that.

Once Haruhi had had her fill of cake, she stared at the dwindling cake pile, wondering why Kyoya let Hunny eat all of this fancy sweet food, which must cost a small fortune each day. _Well, _she pondered, _Kyoya-senpai does seem to have a soft spot for everyone...except Renge..._she shrugged.  
"I think I'll head off now,' said Haruhi, 'I still have to find Tamaki-senpai."  
As an afterthought she added, "And Hunny-senpai,' he looked up from Usa-chan, who now had cake smeared over his stuffed pink face, 'you should listen to Mori-senpai,' Mori looked up at her with curiosity, 'he's right – you really shouldn't eat so much cake. And you must be costing Kyoya-senpai a fortune, too." She smiled at Mori and Hunny, and walked out.  
"Thanks for the cake, guys!" she said as she left.  
Mori looked over at Hunny, who had stopped devouring cake. _Maybe he'll actually listen to Haruhi...___

Hunny pondered over what Haruhi had said. But, he couldn't stop eating cake! The idea was preposterous! Hunny got up, looking down at the last half of the last cake. He looked over at Mori, who was sitting with his legs crossed, staring to his left, at the closed door.  
Hunny walked over to Mori and sat in his lap, leaning against Mori's broad chest, and closing his eyes. _Takashi..._he thought, _I love you, Taka-chan._ He wanted to say it so dearly, but he didn't dare._ I wish I could feel your arms around me..._and as if reading Hunny's thoughts, Mori's arms encircled the boy in his lap. Mori rested his chin on Hunny's head and closed his own eyes.  
Mori's eyes snapped open, however, when Kyoya walked into the room. The black-haired, bespectacled young man looked at the pair across from him for a minute, pushed his glasses upwards in his usual manner, and walked back out, closing the oak door behind him. _I hope he doesn't think anything of this, _thought Mori, as he embraced his cousin.  
"Taka-chan?" whispered Hunny.  
"Yes, Mitsukuni?"  
"Can you play with me, now?"  
Mori tensed up, sensing danger. _I know what kind of 'play' he means..._he thought to himself, _I want to, I really do. _He smiled at the thought of Hunny's soft, smooth skin, and warm, moist lips on his own...he shook himself in his own mind. _No! I couldn't...he's too small, and so tiny-looking...it wouldn't be right! _Mori moved to get up, but Hunny was sitting on his leg. He wondered if Hunny was purposefully holding him down.  
"Taka-chan..." whined Hunny, turning to face the boy behind him. He wrapped his small arms around Mori's waist, nestling his head into the taller boy's chest, soaking up his warmth. Hunny sighed when he felt Mori's arms wrap tightly around him, and Mori's lips brush the top of his head.

Mori was torn inside, he didn't know what to do. He adored Hunny, but they were cousins!  
All thoughts of being related were abolished as Hunny's lips connected with Mori's. Mori didn't hesitate to return the kiss, this time. As they kissed, Hunny's fingers fumbled at Mori's fly. Mori pulled away, unsure. Hunny gave him a tragic look, and crawled towards him. Hunny's hand grasped Mori's chin, pulling Mori in for another kiss. Before their lips touched, however, Hunny whispered to Mori.  
"I don't like to always play dumb, you know,' he said, 'I'm eighteen, not some stupid little kid. It's not my fault that I'm so small." Mori could feel Hunny's lips moving as he spoke, before closing the gap himself. Hunny's tongue brushed against Mori's lips, exciting them both. As their tongues twined, Mori decided to take Hunny's words into account. He _was _eighteen, and not just a kid. And it really wasn't Hunny's fault that he had a growth hormone defect. Mori drowned in the sensation of kissing Hunny, although he was still hesitant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_What do I do!? _Mori was slightly panicky as he felt his fly open by Hunny's hand. _Like he said, he's eighteen, not just a kid...but, the fact still remains that he's my cousin! _Mori was letting Hunny maintain dominance, as he was still very hesitant, unsure of how to react as Hunny's small hand wrapped around his member. _Only cousins through the marriage of a couple some time ago..._he thought. Mori was finding it harder and harder to think this through as Hunny continued to squeeze and stroke him down below.  
Hunny's free hand lifted Mori's shirt off, with Mori's reluctant – yet eager – help. Hunny's lips disconnected from Mori's, and instead found one of the taller boy's erect nipples. Mori decided to let this slide...just this once_..._as Hunny had one hand stroking his cock, the other playing with one nipple and his lips toying with the other nipple. Mori gasped as Hunny bit down lightly. Hunny stopped and looked up.  
"Did I hurt you, Taka-chan?" he asked, fearful of harming his beloved. Mori, silent as always, simply shook his head.  
"Good," said Hunny, before leaning down to take Mori into his mouth. As this scene unfolded, Mori discovered that he was blushing – something that he had never done before. _I do love you, Mitsukuni..._

The last half of the last cake lay forgotten, as Mori and Hunny indulged in somewhat forbidden, but sweeter pleasures...Hunny was making Mori moan with delight as he demonstrated his prowess at sucking on things. Mori grasped a handful of Hunny's hair and lifted his head up, to lock lips with the blonde boy Lolita. Hunny gently broke the kiss to nip at Mori's lips and whisper in his ear.  
"I knew you had it in you, Takashi,' he crooned, 'now let me keep giving it to you..." letting his darker side out.  
Mori grunted, releasing his grip on Hunny's hair. They were both distracted, however, by footsteps in the corridor outside. Mori scrambled to his feet, seizing his shirt and retreating into one of the adjoined restrooms.

A moment later, Haruhi burst in, finding Hunny sitting on the floor looking scruffy and dishevelled, and obviously disappointed about something. He wasn't cheerful anymore...she could tell that. He'd turned into the Low Blood Pressure Beast, Kyoya's counterpart in a way, because they shared the same blood type, AB, and both had terrible tempers.  
"Hunny-senpai?' came Haruhi's nervous voice, afraid of Hunny alone and in this obvious temper, 'what's wrong? Are you alright?" She noticed the half of a cake left on the huge silver platter on the floor. Usa-chan was lying abandoned next to it. _Too much cake?_ She wondered. Just at the moment that Mitsukuni's unusually hateful eyes turned on her, in walked Mori from the bathroom to save the day, straightening out his t-shirt. _Phew..._mused Haruhi.  
"Uh,' stuttered Haruhi, 'I'm looking for Kyoya-senpai, this time. Have either of you seen him?" Hunny sat on the floor glaring at her for whatever reason, and Mori gave one sharp nod.  
"You have?" asked Haruhi, hopeful.  
"He walked in here not too long ago,' began Mori, 'he didn't say anything, but immediately walked back out again. We don't know where he was off to."  
"Oh,' said Haruhi, giving up, 'okay."  
She pulled Mori off to the side, away from Hunny, who was acting uncharacteristically unhappy and grouchy, seemingly impatient for her to leave. Mori's face was as expressionless as always, he was too well trained, she couldn't tell for the life of her what he was thinking.  
"Hunny seems...upset,' she said in hushed tones, 'is he alright?"  
"Yeah, he's fine. He just suffered at bit of a disappointment at my own hands." He sighed, looking over at Hunny. Haruhi noticed that he was blushing ever so slightly, and looking closer, she noticed a faint look of guilt in his normally unreadable onyx eyes. _The twins always think there's something going on between these two..._she pondered, _maybe it's true?_

"Well, I think I should go. I need to find our 'shadow king' before he murders me for losing Tamaki's dog,' she mumbled, 'that's what this is about. Do you two want to come with me?" she offered. Mori nodded, and Hunny glared at him in a very un-Hunny way. He rose, snatched up Usa-chan, and stormed out of the music room.  
"Woah,' exclaimed Haruhi, 'he's _really _out of character. Think we should leave him alone?"  
Mori shrugged.  
_What's going on? The rumours, they can't be true...can they?  
_"Well, I suppose we should go out and find Kyoya-senpai, so I can tell him that I found Tamaki-senpai's dog." Mori nodded.

_Stupid Haruhi..._thought Hunny bitterly, as he strode briskly through the corridors. _I almost had him! I was so close...and then he had to accept her stupid offer!_ A dreadful notion hit Hunny, _maybe he doesn't love me. Maybe I'm just a master to him! Maybe I'm just a dummy for thinking there was anything between us. _He felt tears welling in his eyes. He needed to go outside and play and get some fresh air. Keeping his head down and his eyes glued to the lush carpet, Hunny wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped right into the twins. He was walking so fast, and had bumped into them so hard, his tiny body was propelled backwards and he hit the floor.  
"Hunny!" cried Kaoru, the more compassionate of the two.  
"Hunny,' said Hikaru, 'what's wrong?" as the small teenager began to weep, hugging his stuffed bunny to his chest.  
The twins glanced at each other, dumbfounded.  
"Hunny, are you okay? What happened?" they asked in perfect unison as the boy really began to bawl.  
"T-Taka-ch-chan d-doesn't l-love m-m-me, does h-he?" he cried between sobs that shook his tiny frame.  
The twins glanced at each other again, still quite dumbstruck. _Do Hunny and Mori really have something between them, after all? _They both wondered, Kaoru reaching out his hand to Hunny. Hunny grasped the teen's hand, and Kaoru kindly pulled him to his feet. Hunny stood in the corridor in front of them, still shaking and sobbing, apparently unable to control his emotions.  
Kaoru held the boy's hand and all three of them walked through the hallway, heading outside to sit in the warm sunshine.

"Tell us what's going on,' the twins chimed, synchronised, 'What's wrong, Hunny?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hunny suddenly felt suffocated. A twin was on either side of him, Kaoru to his left and Hikaru to his right. Or was it the other way around? The small teen gulped, feeling intimidated.  
"So!" the twins both chirruped.  
"We know," said Kaoru's lighter, raspier voice, to Hunny's right. _So it's Kaoru on my right and Hikaru to my left...  
_"About you and Mori-senpai." Hikaru concluded.  
Hunny's brown eyes widened.  
"You do?" he cried, shrinking down into the grass that they were seated on.  
"Don't worry, we understand,' said Kaoru, receiving a roguish wink from his twin, 'besides, even if we didn't know, everyone else would have figured it out. They probably all know," he reassured Hunny, who sniffled pitifully.

"Everyone can see how much Mori does love you, Hunny,' continued Hikaru, 'he dotes on you so much, it's impossible not to see it!" This lifted Hunny's spirits just a mite.  
"You think so?" he asked, looking at each twin in turn.  
"We know so!" They chimed together.  
"Mori-senpai is faithful to you and only you, Hunny," explained Kaoru, sympathetically.  
"Of course, he's faithful to the club as well," said Hikaru, matter-of-factly.  
"But Mori loves you, Hunny-senpai."  
"He's mainly faithful to you."  
"You're everything to him!' they said in unison, 'he's only hesitant because legally, you're cousins. He doesn't want to do the wrong thing," they stated.  
Hunny was delighted nonetheless, back to his cheery self in no time. He leapt up and gave both Kaoru and Hikaru each a great big hug.  
"Thanks Kao-chan, Hika-chan!" he squealed, running off to find Takashi. The twins smiled at each other, and resumed what they were doing before running into Hunny.

_He loves me, _Hunny mused, brimming with happiness. _I love you too, Taka-chan! _He hugged Usa-chan tight and trotted to Music Room 3. Pushing open the door, Hunny found – to his utmost horror – Mori held in a kiss with Haruhi! Hunny's arms slid to his sides, and the happiness fell from his face.  
Mori's eyes, which were open, flicked to him and widened. He tore himself away from Haruhi, who had him pinned to a wall. But, by the time Mori opened his mouth to shout out, Hunny was sprinting away in tears.  
"Mitsukuni!' Mori shouted in vain, 'it wasn't what it looked like!" Defeated and exhausted, he sank to his knees, and Takashi experienced a brand-new sensation – his eyes welling with tears. _I'll _kill _Haruhi!  
_  
Haruhi was just reaching the music room door with Mori, and she looked up at him. The raven-haired boy was indeed very handsome. _I wonder...if he resists, maybe the rumours are true, after all..._the door was getting nearer. Suddenly Haruhi made a bold move, she pushed Mori roughly to the wall.  
He grunted with surprise, and then Haruhi leant up and pressed her lips to his taut ones. He didn't return the kiss, and a moment later, Haruhi heard the door open. Mori went tense, and tearing his lips from hers, he shoved Haruhi away. _So...it must be true..._she realised as she heard Mori shouting after Hunny.  
_Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai must have a 'thing' going on between them, after all._

Takashi sat against the wall, utterly bewildered. _Why would Haruhi kiss me?_ He thought angrily. _Mitsukuni...he probably thought the worst..._footsteps approached Mori's hunched form. Kyoya's voice rang through the otherwise empty hallway.  
"Takashi,' he said in gentle tones, knowing the teen was unhappy, 'why are you here all by yourself? Where is Mitsukuni?" Mori shrugged.  
Kyoya put his head to one side, surveying the other dark-haired boy with interest. He pushed his glasses up to his grey eyes.  
"Are you...weeping?" Mori stayed still against the wall, silent apart from his faint, ragged breaths. Kyoya sat next to Mori and looked at his red face that was wet with tears. Looking to his left, Kyoya noticed Haruhi walking up towards them. She, too, looked unhappy, and her face fell even further as she caught sight of Mori next to Kyoya, sobs now wracking his tense frame.  
"Ah, Haruhi,' said Kyoya. Mori glanced up, furiously wiping tears from his face, and glared at Haruhi. He stood up and strode down the hallway in a huff. This was all Kyoya needed to figure out what had happened, 'I trust that you have found Tamaki's dog?" Haruhi nodded.  
"So, why is Takashi so angry with you?" he enquired, even though he knew the answer. He stood to face her.  
"I...I kissed him,' she murmured, 'in front of Hunny-senpai." Haruhi looked ashamed.  
"Ah," said Kyoya, simply.  
"Kyoya-senpai,' she began, and he looked to her, pushing up his glasses again, 'I think there's something other than family love between Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai." Kyoya gave a sharp nod. Haruhi now understood why Hunny had been so uncharacteristically angry – she had interrupted their private time. And now, she had jeopardised their relationship. She had to fix this!

"Mitsukuni!' Mori shouted, 'Mitsukuni!" he needed to find Hunny and explain. He made his way to the library – there was a back room in there that no one ever used, that Hunny liked to hide in. He reached the door to the library, panting as he opened it. Making his way through a heap of fans, Mori crossed the room and pushed into the back room.  
Sure enough, there was Hunny holding Usa-chan tightly and softly weeping, curled up underneath a desk. Mori cautiously made his way over to where Hunny was crouched, wary of the boy's temper.  
"Mitsukuni?"  
"Go away!" bellowed Hunny, looking at Mori with hatred in his gaze. Mori recoiled as Hunny glared at him, furious.  
"I hate you!" he spat, thinking of what he saw as Mori's betrayal. Hunny had told Mori that he hated him once before, but never that vehemently.

Mori retreated, not bothering to say a word. Hunny's words ate into him. _Does Mitsukuni really hate me, now? _He thought, as a lump rose in his throat.

**For those who have stayed with the story so far, thanks! More chapters are on the way. I hope you have been enjoying it! It's romance/drama, so of course there are going to be dramatic bits.**

If you don't like it, don't read it, okay?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

For the next few days, Haruhi and Mori were miserable, Mori ignored Haruhi entirely. Hunny was irritable, snapping at everyone, and he was ignoring both Mori and Haruhi. The rest of the host club, minus Kyoya, wondered time and again what was wrong with the three of them. The twins had an inkling that something went wrong when Hunny found Mori, but had no clue as to how Haruhi was involved. Tamaki, always slow on the uptake, was oblivious to all of the facts, but he could tell that there was tension between the trio. Kyoya already knew the whole story, and decided to let the others know.  
So, pulling Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki into a room, Kyoya explained the entire situation; Mori and Hunny's closer-than-family relationship, Haruhi kissing Mori, Hunny walking in on them and assuming the worst.  
Tamaki thought that they should tell Mori and Hunny that they knew, and get Haruhi to explain to Hunny. But Kyoya pointed out the fact that Hunny would then hate Haruhi, for kissing Mori.  
All four of them set to work on a plan to help Mori, Hunny and Haruhi.

Although, a plan was not needed.  
The next day, before the host club was open, Haruhi approached Mori.  
"Mori-senpai?' began Haruhi, 'I want to apologise to you, and explain why I kissed you," the black-eyed boy remained silent, as grim as ever, still ignoring her.  
Haruhi tentatively continued.  
"I'm sorry, I really am. But now,' she said, shuffling her feet, 'I know about you and Hunny-senpai,' she stated, adding, 'your 'closer-than-family' relationship, I mean," he glared down at Haruhi, like she was something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe.  
"I know you love Hunny-senpai because you've been with him for as long as you can remember,' said Haruhi, still receiving a malevolent stare from Mori, 'you're comfortable with each other, you know each other's strengths and weaknesses,' she continued as Mori's gaze slowly shifted from fury to interest, 'your weakness, Mori-senpai, is Hunny senpai. He's everything to you, isn't he? Everything you've ever known?" Mori stared, still as silent as ever. But his expression was one of interest and even curiosity.

"Isn't he, Mori-senpai?" Slowly, Mori nodded, unsure of how to react. _She's figured it out...  
_"Hunny-senpai is your weakness because he's your strength,' mumbled Haruhi, 'he makes you strong and confident when you're together, but he's your weakness because if someone takes him from you – like I have – you have nothing to hold, nothing to protect,' she looked up at Mori, 'and nothing to love." Haruhi froze as Mori's arms held her in a tight embrace, his chin resting gently on her shoulder. Haruhi marvelled to feel warm tears soaking the fabric there. Mori sniffled, and Haruhi softly, cautiously, patted his back.  
"Thank you, Haruhi," he choked. Haruhi was taken aback, lost in her bewilderment.  
"For what?"  
"For understanding me." Mori straightened up and turned away, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose. _That's the second time in my life that I've consciously cried, _he thought bitterly, _and the second time in a week...I'm turning into a pansy. _He turned to face Haruhi.  
"We should find Mitsukuni,' stated Mori, 'we need to explain to him – especially you, Haruhi." Haruhi blushed and nodded.

Finding Hunny – in the library, of course – Haruhi and Mori approached the small boy Lolita curled under the desk.  
"Hunny-senpai?" stuttered Haruhi.  
"What do you want?' he growled, 'come to announce your engagement or something?" He glared menacingly at Mori. But, not menacingly enough to intimidate the taller boy into retreating, this time. Haruhi shook her head, and told Hunny a lot of what she had just said to Mori, who stayed silent and perfectly still for the entire time. Hunny's eyes brimmed with tears at Haruhi's reminiscence about Mori's weakness being Hunny, and vice versa. Hunny, being Hunny of course, leapt up with tears streaming down his face, and threw himself at Mori.  
"Taka-chan!' he cried, 'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I s-said such ho-horrible th-things to you!" Hunny's voice was raspy and shaky from crying for so long. Mori's arms wrapped around his small cousin.  
"Mitsukuni..."  
"I don't hate you, Taka-chan! I don't!" shrieked Hunny, howling and bawling like a banshee on fire. He turned to Haruhi, squealing apologies of a similar nature and bowling her over with the force of his hugs. When Haruhi struggled to her feet with a flailing Hunny half squashing her, Haruhi gently shoved him back into Mori's arms, glad to see them together again.  
Leaving the two alone, Haruhi walked to the music room, where she found a jittery Tamaki and a grumpy Kyoya dressed in bunny suits.  
"Uh...guys?"  
"Oh! Haruhi!" exclaimed Tamaki, preparing to dive into a long-winded explanation of whatever outlandish plan they had concocted.  
"Uh, I don't want to hear your plans, Tamaki...' pleaded Haruhi, reading his expression, 'Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai are 'making up' in the unused back room in the library. I set them straight." Kyoya and Tamaki looked at Haruhi, puzzled, expecting an answer.

Indeed, Mori and Hunny _were _'making up'...

**Looking forward to the next chapter?  
Oh, how I love leaving people hanging! Hehehe**

Thanks for sticking with the story, I hope you like it! And I hope you like the last chapter (whenever I finish it).


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Yeah yeah, I know it's been ages, but it's worth the wait...trust me... ;)

Hunny felt Mori's strong arms wrap around him, holding him tight. Hunny buried his face in Mori's chest, with a sob.  
"I love you, Takashi," came Hunny's muffled voice.  
"I love you too, Mitsukuni," was Mori's soft reply. Hunny felt the other boy's lips press down on the top of his blonde head. Here in the abandoned library back room, in semi-darkness, they were alone together, shut off from the world. But just outside the door, throngs of students sat. The thought was a surprising turn-on for the two of them.  
Mori's fingers gripped Hunny's chin, tilting the small teen's head upwards. Mori leant down, pressing his lips to Hunny's, who eagerly returned the kiss. _I finally have him, _thought Hunny, blissfully, _all to myself_. He thrust his tongue into Mori's warm, wet mouth. Their tongues twined once again as Hunny's fingers fumbled to loosen Mori's jeans.  
Loosening Mori's fly, Hunny pushed the other teen's jeans down, revealing the fact that Mori wasn't wearing underwear. Hunny thrust his tongue further into Mori's mouth, and more roughly. Using his left hand to take a firm hold of Mori's black hair, Hunny used his right hand to stroke the head of Mori's member, eliciting a muffle groan from him into the kiss. This turned Hunny on immensely, and tightening his grip on Mori's hair, Hunny began to stroke and toy with his counterpart's cock.

Hunny broke the kiss, releasing Mori's hair, and he leaned down and took the other boys into his mouth. He felt Mori's hand grasp his hair, forcing him to pump up and down, and neither was unable to stop himself from moaning loudly, despite their close proximity to the other students.  
Hunny reached up and pulled Mori's shirt off, revealing his smooth torso. Mori lifted Hunny's head up so that he, too, could be shirtless. Both of them sat back to remove their shoes and socks, and Hunny removed his pants. Mori reached over and grasped Hunny around the waist, pulling the nude Lolita into his lap, with Hunny's back pressed to his chest. Placing an arm around Hunny's waist and his other hand over Hunny's mouth, Mori used his strength to lift Hunny up and sat the boy on his cock. Hunny's small hands gripped Mori's arm and he let out a stifled cry against Mori's hand as his small, tight hole was penetrated.  
Hunny felt Mori's lips press onto his neck, and Mori's right hand began to toy with Hunny's small but erect cock.

Mori sat with his member inside Hunny, not moving yet but giving the smaller teen a reach-around. His lips were pressed to Hunny's neck, his left hand covered Hunny's mouth. Mori could feel Hunny's grip tighten on his right arm as he played with the boy, teasing him. Mori was going to continue this until neither of them could bear it, with Hunny sitting in his lap with Mori's dick inside him. Mori wasn't going to pound Hunny...yet.  
_What a pity Mitsukuni is not bigger, _thought Mori, _then I'd be able to let him give it to me..._Mori sighed inwardly and released Hunny's mouth and cock. He took his lips off Hunny's soft, smooth neck and lifted his head to the other teen's ear.  
"Are you ready for this?" Mori whispered, before nibbling gently on Hunny's ear. Hunny nodded vigorously. _Yes, Taka-chan..._he mused with bliss.

Hunny could feel Mori inside him. He had felt his lover grow harder, and had felt him begin to pulsate. This was an ecstasy that Hunny could not begin to describe, and he was incredibly elated because he finally had won Mori over. His scrawny, but supple legs were raised slightly, and he felt Mori's hands placed on his waist. Due to his small size induced by his growth defect, Hunny was as light as a feather to Mori.  
Mori was extremely gentle as he lifted Hunny slowly, and Hunny felt Mori's cock sliding ever so torturously out. Mori was almost all the way out of Hunny, when Hunny felt himself being lowered back down...and felt Mori's dick pushing back in. Hunny exhaled a moan, as Mori grunted with pleasure when he was back in all the way to the hilt. Again Mori's lips pressed to Hunny's neck, and his tongue swirled over Hunny's skin, swathing a hot and sensual path to Hunny's jawbone.  
"Again?" he moaned seductively into Hunny's ear.  
"Y-yes, T-Taka-chan...' groaned Hunny, 'please..." again Hunny felt Mori's hands lift him up, felt the pulsing member sliding out, faster this time. Hunny gasped when Mori's cock had exited his stretched, pink flesh. Hunny cried out as Mori slammed the boy down onto his cock, and Hunny's cry turned into a groan of pleasure as Mori's left hand clamped down over his lips, and his other hand grasped Hunny's dick.

Mori lifted Hunny off him and pushed the boy Lolita onto his hands and knees, where he stayed, waiting. Mori rose up behind him on his knees, and pushed himself back inside Hunny, who moaned loudly.  
Cock still embedded, Mori leaned over Hunny's back, clamping his hand back over Hunny's mouth and using his right hand to stimulate the smaller teen. Mori began to thrust, harder and faster with each plunge, until he was pounding Hunny harder than he had ever imagined. _I never thought I would be so rough with my Mitsukuni, _he pondered to himself as he listened with delight to Hunny's muffled cries and moans.  
Mori grunted and gritted his teeth as he felt his climax approaching. He wrapped both of his arms tightly around Hunny's tiny waist. As Mori began hitting Hunny's prostate, Hunny began to pant, also about to come. Hunny couldn't hold it in any longer, and he let loose. His arsehole tightened, giving Mori's cock that one extra squeeze, and Mori released himself right inside Hunny. Mori slid out of the quivering boy in front of him, who toppled over, exhausted, onto to cum-soaked carpet, and Mori delighted in sitting back and watching over Hunny as his own cum trickled out of his lover. Mori desperately wanted to leave Hunny there, covered in sweat and cum, but they both needed to wash up. Luckily, as in every library back room (for some reason – rich people...), there was an adjoining bathroom.  
Mori lifted Hunny into his arms, and used his shoulder to push the bathroom door open. Gently, he placed Hunny in the cavernous bathtub, and turned on the tap, adjusting it to the right temperature. He was leaning over Hunny and was about to retrieve their clothes when Hunny's arms locked around his neck and Mori's lips were met by Hunny's. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss this time, but he broke it just to look into Hunny's sleepy chestnut eyes with his own onyx ones, and with a genuine smile, he said the words that Hunny longed to hear.  
"I love you, Mitsukuni,' said Mori in his most endearing tone, 'my sweet." Mori turned and left, retrieved their clothes and returned to the bathroom. Placing the garments on a clothing rack, he clambered into the full tub with the sleepy Hunny and turned the tap off. As he washed himself and Hunny, Mori pondered to himself. _Will the others accept this, _he wondered, unaware that they did indeed know and wholeheartedly accept Takashi and Mitsukuni's 'closer-than-family' relationship.


End file.
